What's A Guy Suppose To Do?
by LiLxA
Summary: Darien's younger sister Raye decides to remodel Darien's entire home. The problem is, Darien still has the hots for Serena, the designer. Not only that, but Darien's clingy girlfriend decides to move in with him. What's a guy suppose to do?
1. Chapter 1

-------

"Darien!" I could hear my sister yell through my cell phone as I got out of the bed lazily. "Are you there? Darien!" she yelled again, and her voice only got louder and louder.

"Yes?" I replied back softly. I couldn't take her yelling, shouting, screaming, whatever it was this early in the morning. Who invented phones anyway? There should be a law against younger sisters calling thier brothers, unless it was something important, like if her house got burnt down.

"You better not be ignoring me, Darien," she said in a threating voice. Maybe I should just not talk back, then she'll think there's something wrong with the connection and hang up. "If you think I'm going to fall for that trick, think again," she said brightly. "Now listen up. I made an appointment with the designer, so we're having lunch with her at Lita's Cafe in half an hour."

"Half an hour? What time is it?" I asked her as I walk into the bathroom, which was connected to the bed room. I rubbed my eye with my spear hand and turn the shower on.

"It's one in the after noon," I hear her sigh. "You better make it in time."

"Yes, bye Raye," I said and didn't wait for her to reply and hung up. Placing my cell phone by the sink, I stared hard into the mirror to come face to face with myself. How did this ever happen? he thought.

I'm Darien Shields, a regular 26 years old guy. Besides the fact that I'm one of the riches and sucessfulest man on the entire world. I own the family diamond business, who is passed down from generations. I guess you can say I'm handsome, after all I'm the Darien Shields. Every girl would die to have any kind of relationship with me. Cerently, I'm dating Avery Foursis, my high school sweet heart. Everything seems to be looking up, but recently I get the idea that Avery wants to take the next step and more in with me. And the Raye isn't helping at all. She came up with this bizarre idea about remodeling my entire home. Maybe that's where Avery got the idea form. Picking up my cell phone once again, I realized that it was already one fifteen.

I quickly stopped my red sports car outside Lita's Cafe, and got out slamming the door shut. I was about to enter the small cafe when a couple walked out holding each other's hands, taking they're sweet time. Hurry up already! I screamed inside my head. When I finally made it in, it was already ten to two o'clock.

"Darien, over here!" I heard Raye call from the far right of the cafe. Walking over, I only saw Raye sitting by herself.

Taking the seat infront of Raye, I ordered my regular coffee without any sugar. "So, where is this designer?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. Having Raye as an younger sister is no fun at all.

"You're late, so I told her to leave. Besides, she has another meeting," Raye said sipping her green tea. I stared at her with eyes wide. She woke me up on a Sunday, of all days Sunday, my day off from work to tell me that the designer left.

"W-What? I can't believe this. Why didn't you hold her alittle longer?" I asked looking at Raye like she was crazy. Raye just smiled back at me. "I'm leaving," I told her just as my cup of hot delicious coffee came.

"Fine," she said simply to me and I got up from my seat. My coffee untouched. As I made my way to the dorr, I saw Raye's firend and also the owner of this cafe walk towards her. I pushed the door open and stepped out of the cafe, when suddently someone bumped into me.

Just my luck, I thought and looked at who it was. A female, with a few of her sketch books on the ground. We both bent down to pick them up. "Sorry about that," I said even though it wasn't my fault, she was the one who clearly bumped into me. I handed her the sketch books.

"Thanks," she said softly and looked up for the first time. Blue eyes. She took the books from my hand and began to walk away. I turn as I saw her back walking a few inches ahead. Grabbing her arm, I swong her around to face me once again.

"Serena?" I said unsure. I saw as her lip parted and then closed.

"Darien?" she said. I almost melted from hearing her voice, the say she said my name. "What are you doing here?" we both asked at the same time. "I just had lunch," she said tilting her head to one side.

Serena, the girl of my dreams. I can't believe I'd bump into her here in Tokyo. The first and last time I've seen her was in Paris, France. She still looked the same for all these years. Long blond hair, with bright blue eyes. She had a killer body, and long legs. Her skin was still pale, as her lips are still a lustrous pink. Lips I could kiss for the rest of my life.

"Sorry," she said as she looked at her watch. "I'm kind of in a hurry," she said again and reached into her bag. "Here. Give me a call," she handed me her business card and soon hurried on with her day. I looked at the pink card in my hand, and day dreamed my whole drive home.

Opening the door to my house, a rush of spices filled the air. Closing the door, I headed towards the kitchen to find my girlfriend in an apron. "Baby!" she said joyfully. She through her armes around my neck and kissed me on the lips. "I thought you wouldn't be up for another hour or so," she pouted alittle and released me.

"What are you cooking?" I asked looking pass her and onto the stove. She smiled and replied, "I just finished making spanish food, hope you're hungry."

"Sounds good," I replied. Avery smiled again and took a step closer. "Do you know what less sounds good?" she asked seductively and placed a hand on my chest. I soon captured her lips again and let my hand slide down her back and onto her bottom. She giggled inbetween kisses, and I carried her out the kitchen and headed for my bed room.

I sat up and leaned on the bed borad. For some reason, today's sex was not so much as satisfying as the other times. I turn to see Avery under the covers, sound asleep. Avery Foursis, was a very beautiful woman. With shoulder length blondish brown hair, which she puts up in a phony tail. She has amazing hazel eyes, and a perfect figure. Plus, she has a great personality, and was also great in bed-- until today, I thought dryly.

I sighed and sank deeper into my bed, and didn't mind that the sheets full past his six pack abs. What's wrong with me? Oh right, Serena happened. Damn Serena, and her little adorable smile, and her unforgetable kisses, and her touch which sends little shocks through my entire body, and the sweet smell of her hair, the way she moans my name when we're making love--gosh, why do you have to appear? I asked as I stared down at my own member. A moan escaped from my lips as Serena's nake body filled my brain. Serena.

I got out of bed quickly, even though it would wake Avery. I don't care, I need to take a cold shower!

------

End of chapter one. o1:38 AM

Please review so I know if I should continue to update with this fic or not. Thanks for reading.

Over and out, LilxA.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing, everyone. At first I was alittle nervous to read the reviews, since this is my first fic. Plus, to have others read it, it's also a first. Anyways, I have taken in considerations in the rewiews, and I should explain Darien and Serena's relationship alittle more clearly.

-------

It's been a few days, three days to be exact, since Avery and I made love. Or so that's what she called it. Anyways, it has also been that long since I received Serena's business card. Which is safely in my wallet, and untouched by others. I wonder if I should call her. She did say, and I recall clearly that fateful day, "Here. Give me a call." It was still fresh in my brain, the way she spoke to me.

I don't want to sound too desperate though. Even though I am. A man should never show he's weak side to a woman. Alright, so it's settled, I will not call her... Okay, maybe tomorrow. Darien Shields, you're caving in.

"Darien, are you alright?" I snapped back into reality, and turned me head to look at Jaed. I straighten my self up, and no longer slouched into the leather chair I am sitting in. I realized all my buddies were all staring at me. "What?" I said dumbly. We're sitting in my living room, drinking wine and beer. Yeah, we're all losers. Drinking our lives away in my living room.

"You're spacing out a lot, dude," Andrew, another of my buddies said. "Are you worried about the meeting with Diamond Prince?" he asked picking up his glass of wine. I closed my eyes and opened them quickly. Right, I almost forgot about the meeting with Diamond Prince. To make it simple, Diamond Prince opened his own jewelry business and who knows what he wants with mine. He better keep his hands off my company, after all, Diamond Prince does have a history of snatching other's companies

"Yeah," I replied too quickly. There is no way I'm going to tell them the truth. Like I will tell these guys what's exactly is on my mind. Nathan and Zachary looked at each other and struggled their shoulders. That's right, besides Andrew, the rest doesn't have full details about my company. Andrew, is vice president of Shields, and have been my best friend since we were little kids. Jaed owns a well known club, Zachary's a doctor, and Nathan... what's his cerent job again? Oh right, Nathan can't even keep a job for more than a month or two. He's unemplied right now, I guess.

"Don't worry," Jaed replied placing his leg on my coffee table. "I heard about that guy, he only goes after samll companies," he said sipping his beer.

"I'll do some digging up on him," Nathan offered, taking an empty seat next to mine. "What, you're planning to become a detective now Nate?" Zachary laughed out loud at his own joke.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Darien," Andrew replied nodding. "After all, Nathan does have more connections than we do," he pointed out. And it was a really good point. Even though I'm not worried about the meeting, I do want to know why Diamond Prince all of a sudden want to met with me. Why now, we see each other at business parties all the time.

"Do you have his business card?" Nathan asked picking up the remontecontrol to the new television I just bought not too long again. He turned on the television and began to flip throught the channels.

"You know that girl from Paris," Andrew began to say slowly. "That girl you had a thing with. Well, I think I've seen her at Lita's Cafe." His words slowly creeped into my brain. "Yeah, whatever happened to her?" Jaed asked becoming very interested in this topic.

"Nothing happened," I lied, right to thier faces.

"Something happened between the two of you. There's no point in trying to lie about it," Zachary said, as if I was challenging him on his knowledge. "Besides," he continued. "You would never leave your company for an entire month," he pointed out.

"You told Raye it was for business, to stay a month. We all know it's a load full of bull," Jaed explained.

"Let's just drop it okay," I said taking out my leather wallet and took out a white business card. Handing it to Nathan, "here," I said a few seconds later.

But he completely ignored me and bent down to pick something up from the floor. "What's this?" he asked childishly, holding Serena's card between his index and middle finger.

"Give that back!" I demanded and reached to grab it from him. "I'm going to kill you, if you don't give that back," I threatened, as I got angrier by the second. Damn, how did that fall out? Nathan quickly got up from the seat next to mine and jumpped over the coffee table to the leather couch, which Andrew and Zachary was sitting. I got up and stared down at Nathan, who by now was sitting inbetween Andrew and Zachary ny now.

"Whoo, who's Serena?" Nathan teased grinning. He looked up from the business card ,"why're you so worked up, Darien? Is she your secret lover? Are you hiding her from Avery?" Damn, is it that obvious? Why does Nathan have to tell the truth for? "I'm right..." he said unsure. All because I was silent for a very long time. I dropped back into the chair I was sitting in and looked away. Finding the glass cabinet on bottles of wine very interesting.

"Let me see that," Jaed ordered and took the card from Nathan's hand. From the corner on my eye, I could see Jaed frown slightly. "Isn't Serena the name of that girl you had a thing with back in Paris?" he asked looking from the card to me.

"You were there with Darien in Paris, Andrew. What do you think?" Zachary suggested questionablely. Usually, Zachary's not the one to jump to conclusions, but I can tell from his voice that he seems to believe what is already said.

"If I remember correctly, her name is Serena MoonStar," Andrew answered without even having to pretend to think it over. Sometimes, I wonder why I offered Andrew the position as vice president. He knows too much about my secret life, and the period of time I was with Serena. If he wasn't working for me, than he wouldn't have to go with me to that meeting in France.

"Yep, that's what it says here," Jaed nodded, looking up. "Care to explain, Darien," and I can feel all their eyes on me, burning holes through my clothes. If looks could kill, I would be dead four times already.

"So, we finally get to hear what happened in Paris with this mysterious girl," Nathan replied. I turn my attention back to them, and they each stared at me. Withing for me to begin, like back then when we were children. Waiting to hear the scaryest ghost story of the day.

"Or would you like me to tell them my version of the story," Andrew suggested giving me an evil smile. I feared that this day will come. The day that I tell the guys that I'm actually in love with someone, and plan to live the rest of my life with her.

"Fine," I said unwillingly. "So, her names Serena and I met her in Paris, which you all know by now."

"I want to hear Andrew's version," Zachary said suddently, and the rest of the guys agreed. Why am I not surprised? So I sat back and relaxed, I'm pretty interested in Andrew's version as well. After all, he doesn't know half of what really happened.

"Alrighty, then," Andrew let out a breath of air. "Darien and I went to Paris for an important meeting with Moon Co. Lets skip all the business meeting crap. Darien meets sexy Serena at Moon Co. They talk, they went on dates, and finally Darien sleeps with her." Andrew said without much details. "And Darien thinks I don't know, but we all know that he stayed an exra month in Paris with that girl. To me, it seems like the relationship was pretty servous, even though to her, it might just seem like a fling--"

"She does not think it was a fling!" I interruped shaking my head. He has no idea what the hell his is talking about. Outsiders have not clue about Serena and I, and what truely happened between us. Why am I have to explain my self to these people? The one secret I wantd to keep silent for the rest of my life. I wanted to take this secret to the grave.

"Then why arn't you with her now?" Andrew asked matter of factly. Sometimes, I hate you, Andrew. Because now you have put doubt in my heart about Serena. If our relationship wasn't a fling, than why am I dating Avery and not Serena. If Serena did think it was a fling, then the month I spent with her was all bullshit. All lies. I wonder if I'm right about Serena, or is Andrew right about her.

"Darien just forget about her," Zachary said softly.

"Yeah, you should take Zach's advice," Nathan agreed. "It's been like what, a year when you last saw her in Paris. After all, he is a love expert," he added which made me burst into laugher. I could see Zachary grin and stugged his shoulder, like he didn't care. Oh boy, Nathan never fails to bring a tear to my eye and a good laugh once in a while.

"Just because Zachary's a doctor, doesn't mean he's a love expert," I said back smartly with my matter of fact voice. Another thing about Nathan, he never fails to surprise me, even now.

"Doctor, love expert, heart surgoen, whatever. Same thing," Jaed and Andrew said together. Which made no sense what so ever. So Zachary's a heart surdeon, which I should have lack to mentioned earlier. So what? He's not a love expert, no matter how may hearts he as touched. That didn't really come out right, but you get the idea.

"Just drop it okay," I said finally. "The most important thing right now is that Serena is here in Tokyo," I said without realizing what I actually just said. I'm an real idiot sometimes. I feel like smacking myself on the face right now.

"Wait," Andrew said suddently. "So you mean to tell me that you just recently got his card," he guessed. I closed my eyes and placed a hand over my forehead. "What about Avery?" he asked. Avery's nothing compeared to Serena. If I had to pick, I would difinitely pick Serena, but that'll be super unfair to Avery. But it's not like anything will happen between Serena and I, even though I'm secretly hoping for something to happen.

"You're no planning to cheat on Avery, are you?" Jaed looked at me concerned. "Her other three sister are going to go insane. They will make your lfe a living hell," he added on, which was a really good point. Avery was the third oldest of four, and she tells her sisters everything. Once, one of Avery's sisters treatened if I don't treat Avery like a princess, she'll make me never to have babies. I don't want to test it, and see the results. I've learned never to make many women a man's enemy, you'll regret it later on.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen," I asured. "By the way, I didn't even call her yet."

"Whatever you do," Jaed started to say. "Don't drag us along with you. I want to make babies," he finished giving me a sorry look. Not because I couldn't be with Serena, but because he was there when Avery's sister threatened me.

"One man suffering, is better than four. Since this is your business and not ours," Nathan added thoughtfully. Not!

---

"Aww, I really want to see you," I heard Avery moan sadly through my cell phone. I sat in my office at work, tracing the rim of my cup of coffee. She continued, "too bad Daddy got sick and I have to watch over him. My other sisters are away, and I'm the only one avalible to take care of him," she explain to me. Though I really don't care if her father's sick or whatever, but I couldn't tell her that. "Anyways," she continued to speak again.

Gosh, trying to concentrate on the conversation and trying to run a company is very hard. I turned back to the open document infront of me and try to read it for the tenth time. Even though I can read it, I can't remember or understand what I've just read. If I don't read this over, I wouldn't be prepared for my meeting with Kenneth Star in, I looked at my watch, in five minutes. "Avery, sweetie. I'll call you back alright. I have a meeting in five and I have to prepare," I explain quickly picking up a pen from my desk. I heard Avery say something, and to tell you the truth, I'm not listening. "Uh huh, bye sweet," I said and snapped my cell phone shut, even thought Avery was still in the middle of talking.

Finally, some peace and quiet. "Kenneth Star, owner of Star Corp." I whispered randomly as I skimed through the whole document. And suddently, my telephone begin to ring. "Fuck," I cursed out loud and picked up the phone, placing it to my ear. "Yes," I said rudely over the phone.

"Mr Shields," my secretary said nervously from my rudeness. "Kenneth Star from Star Corp. has just arrived for your ten o'clock meeting," she informed softly and paused. "Yes, I'll be right there," I told her and hung up. I'll get pass this, I told myself. Grabbing the document I was just reading, I exited my office and headed for the conference room. Sherel, my secretary soon followed after me, with a tray of cups with coffee.

Pushing the doors open to the conference room, I placed a smile on my face and greeted one of the powerful, sucessful and wealthy man on the entire planet. "Mr Star, it's nice to see you again," we shook hands and I took my seat at the head on the table. "How may I help you today?" I asked and see Sherel placing a cup of coffee infront of Kenneth Star and then one infront of me. "Thanks," I whishpered with a smile, before she blushed and exited the room.

"Well, my daughter's back in Tokyo," he said. "And my wife promised to get something for her. All I could come up with is giving my daughter jewelry," he finished.

"After all, no one loves diamonds more than women," I replied, and we both chuckled a bit. That reminds me, it's almost mine and Avery's six month anniversary. Should I get her another diamond necklace, like last month?

"Anyways, I have read the file you faxed over and I got exactly what you're looking for. We're selling a limited time necklace, a dimond cut four carat pendent. I would hope your daughter likes flowers," I guessed folding my hands over the folder on the table.

"She perfere roses," he answered taking a sip of the coffee he was offered.

"Perfect," I replied back. "The pendent is in the shape of a rose. Would you like to see it," I offered getting ready to get up from my seat. He shook his head and place the cup down.

"I trust you, Darien. Fax me the picture and contract. You know, all the paper stuff. I'll come sign the contract, in lets say, three days," he said getting up and button his black blazer. Shaking my hand again, I showed him the way out. "Good day, Darien," he said before stepping into the elevator.

Walking back to my office, I dropped off the Star file on Sherel's desk. "Sherel, I need this contract typed and ready by tomorrow morning. I better see it on my desk," I informed before walking into my office. Taking a seat, I sighed remembering yesterday. What a night. Picking up my cell phone from my desk, I flipped it open. Missed calls : 4, and right after the other, Avery's name in big black letters.

Placing the tip on my cell phone to my chin, I wonder if I should call Serena. I think I sould, and I took out her business card. 725, I dialed the frist three digits. I can't do this, and I shut my phone close. Why're you being a wuss Darien? I leaned back into my chair and sighed heavily. Flripping my cell phone open again, I begin to dial her number again. Slam! the cell phone closed again and I dropped onto my desk. Humm, it's just ten twenty.

Eleven thirty. Running my hand through my hair for the hundreth time, I realize I'm in a major dilemma. My tie was loosen messly, so as my button up collar shirt was wrinkled. My eyes wondered towards the white ceiling of my ofice, and Serena's face suddently begin to appear. "Alright", I said and sat up straight. I going to call her, I told myself. Picking up my cell phone for the last time, I dialed her number and pushed the Talk button before I happen to change my mind.

It started to ring, and after the third ring someone picked up. "Hello," she said softly throught the line. I began to panic and was lost of words. Say something, anything, quickly! I screamed inside my head. She's going to hang up if you don't say anything. She'll think you're a complete weird! "Hello?" she repeated again.

"H-Hi," I'm such a loser. "Is Serena there?" I asked and wanted to slap myself. Obviously that was her who picked up the phone. My heart began to beat faster and faster, and I pretty sure Serena could hear my heart beat loudly through the cell phone.

"Speaking," she replied back. I would hear many papers ruffling, and a chair with wheels rolling on wich sounds like a wooden floor.

"Umm, it's me, Darien," I said lamely. And suddently, all the papers stopped ruffling, and the rolling of a chair stopped. It was silent, and it began to scare me to bit. I waited, with the phone glued to my ear. Silent, I couldn't even hear her soft breathing. Was she breathing, or was she holding her breathe? I should say something, but I said nothing. It seemed like forever, we were silent over the phone.

She finally spoke, "hey. I didn't think you'll call," she said and sounded alittle weird. I let out a deep breath, and realized that I was the one who was holding my breath.

"Well," think of an excuse. I can't tell her the real reason why I didn't call her sooner. "I was busy," I finished. I'm the worst. She giggled softly through the phone, which made me feel all warm inside. "I wanted to call sooner, but I didn't get a chance," I said randomly. Which was half the truth. "When did you get to Tokyo?" I asked, I didn't want the conversation to end. I didn't want to loss every chance to hear her voice.

"Just a week or two ago, I guess," she answered and I heard the chair with the wheels roll again for a short while.

"I see," was all I could say back. "Why are you here?" I asked rudely, and I didn't attend to make it sound like that. Just that, when I asked her to move to Tokyo with me, she said no. She told me she loved me, but she wasn't willing to move from Paris and live with me... to be with me.

She was silent for a moment, but then spoke softly than ever, "I have a friend who lives in Tokyo, and she wants me to design her house. Usually I would refuse to travel such a long distance, but you know how friends are. They will actually come and drag me over," she explained. The words stung my heart, usually I would refuse to travel such a long distance. And what hurt the most was, she actually traveled because of a friend. She said she loved me, but she wouldn't travel for me.

"Oh, that's nice," I whispered. My eyes dropped low, and my month whent dry. Suddently, I feel like I weigh a ton. I couldn't even move my fingers, that rested on the arm of the chair.

"Hey," she said with a hint of joy. Why does she sound so happy all of a sudden? "Do you still wear that ugly green jacket?" she asked. I had bought a green blazer when I went to Paris, and thought it was the best ever. On my second date with Serena, she told me that my green blazer was really ugly, and didn't match me at all. Now it's hanging in the back of my closet, untouched and dusty. I think I'm going to take it out, and wear it forever.

"Do you still wear that ugly gray bra?" I shot back angly.

"Well, I am wearing a gray bra today, but I'm not sure if it's the same one you're refering to. Do you want to come and check if it's the same one?" -----My eyes shot open, surprised. What! Did! She! Just! Say! Did it just get hot in here, or is it just me? My month slightly dropped open, and I could feel my blood rushing to my head. To tell you the truth, I'm slightly turned on and it was bring to show. I could feel my pants began to tighten.

"Darien, are you alright? Darien," she asked alittle worried. Stop saying my name Serena, it's driving me crazy. It's so turning me on right now.

"I'm fine," I said quickly. Too quickly, which sound something like 'mfine'. I began to take deep breathes, and couldn't stop picturing Serena and how she looked being nake in bed. How her blond hair fell down, covering her lower back. The way she bit her lower lip when she looks at me, seductively. The way it feels with her long creamly legs around my waist. Darien, she moaned when I lightly slide my hand over her left breast. Oh, how good it made me feel to hear her soft moans of pleaure, and how perfectly her breast fit into my plams.

"Darien, are you picturing me naked?" she asked after a long pause of silence. "Yes," I answered truthfully.

"Okay, you have to stop doing that. Anyways, I have to go. Umm, I'll call you back later," she suggested. I said bye, and waited to heard her hang up frist. Click, the line went dead, and that's when I closed my cell phone as well. Todays such a nice and peaceful day, I thought smiling.

And peace never lastes for long. Andrew, followed by Sherel stormed into my office without even knocking. "Darien, do you have any idea what time it--" Andrew stopped mid air into what he was saying. He raised his eye brow and frowned. I look to see Sherel who's whole face turned red and she used both hands to cover her opened mouth. I looked back and forth from Andrew to Sherel, and looked at what they are both staring at. My hard dic---- I mean, my pants!

Oh boy. This is going to be a long day.

-------

End of chapter two. 11:07 PM.  
I don't really want to give everything away about Darien and Serena's relationship in Paris. I'm planning to write another fic about what happened. Hopefully. Don't hate me. lolz   
Ja, LilxA.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sherel, can you excuse Mr. Shields and I?" Andrew said right after he recovered from the sudden surprise. I watch as Sherel gave a quick nod and turned to the door. Her face still red as a tomato. Andrew's eyes followed the frame of her small back until she disappeared out of the office. Andrew slowly turn his attention back on me, and smiled shyly. "You know, it's a very funny story---"

"Right," I interrupped and got up from my leather chair. By now, I was back to normal. Nothing was not of place, or sticking up. "What is it, Andrew?" I asked getting straight to the point. I wanted him out of the room as fast as possable. That must have been the most imbarressing moment of my entire life. I can't believe Andrew didn't even bother to knok before barging into my office. And that's besides the point, what was humiliating was that my own secartary witnessed everything. Andrew is such a shit head.

Andrew's eyes went wide and he walked up to by desk, taking a seat. What! I didn't say you can sit and have a long conversation with me. I want you to speed it up and leave me to my most embarressing moment of my life. I took a step around my desk-- bad idea. I guess I'm not exactlly back to normal, just yet. The pain shot up my legs, and let me tell you, it hurts like hell. I grabbed the arm of the chair and dropped myself back into the comfy expensive chair.

Andrew stared at me, eyes glowing with laugher. "Darien, you should learn to control yourself," Andrew said, acting like he was giving me the extremely wise advice of the centry. Trust me Andrew, when you picture the girl you're about to have sex with, you're going to show aswell. Easier said than done. I rolled my eyes like a girl and chuckled. He has no idea how diffitcult it is to actually control a man's needs. I always imagine and daydream, but not once did I get the real thing. Not once did I see Serena since I left Paris. But for Andrew, I know. He thinks he's very slick, but I know that he gets a booty call if not every day than every other day.

"Is Avery here?" Andrew asked suddenly. He looked around my office and then turn back to me questioning. "She is here right? That's why you're all horny and shit," he guessed. I shooked my head, no, and kept silent. "You're kidding! Then why were you just-- Eww, are you servious?" Andrew bursted out comments right after another. I almost bursted out laughing on how childish Andrew was acting, he is really funny

------- Later that night.

That must have been the most imbarressing moment of my entire life. I can't believe Andrew didn't even bother to knok before barging into my office. And that's besides the point, what was humiliating was that my own secartary witnessed everything. Andrew is such a shit head. Ding! The chicken in the over was finished, and it snapped me back to reality. I looked at my watch and noticed now late it was already, seven thirty. Perfectly four hours ago, Serena has called me back. She wanted to have dinner with me tonight, and expected me to cook. Which is perfectly normal, because I'm a fine cook. And to tell you the truth, I'm a better cook than Avery.

I glanced at my watch again and it was already seven fourty. I quickly slipped into the oven gloves and went to take the chicken out. The table was already set, with two candles in the center, and a bottle of wine towards the side. I placed the plate of chicken on the table and went to set up the silver wear. Running a check list through my brian, I walked into the dinning room to see if anything was missing. Glass cups, check. Bottle of Serena's favorite wine, check. Light the candles, check. Everything seems to be fine and in place.

I quickly walked towards the front door as I heard it ring. Running my hand throw my hair, I placed a big smile on my face. I opened the door, and there stood Serena. She smiled back at me, as I stared into her beautiful sky blue eyes. We stood at the same position at the door for what seems like forever. Serena had her long blond hair tied up into a high pony tail, with her bangs slightly covering her eyes.. She was wearing a cotton white long sleeves shirt, which was V cut and a pair of blue jeans. On her feet were black heels and she had a black purse thrown over her shoulder. That was the last touch to the woman of my dreams.

I flinched when I saw Serena frown alittle. Her pink lips pressed together tightly, and her eye brows pulled together aswell. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. At first I thought Serena wanted to come over and **recendle **our love for one another, even though it is alittle to fast. But there's no telling when sex will come, not that I was hoping I might get some from her tonight... Maybe she wants to have dinner with me to tell me that she has found someone else. She wants to tell me never to call her and see her ever again. What an evil person she has become, to have me think that I had a chance to get back together with her. God, Dairen! You're such an idiot to have fallen into this woman's trap.

I gripped the door handle alittle harder, as Serena opened her mouth to speak. Here it comes, the words that will destory the dreams of Serena. She played me twice, I bet she's laughing at me inside.

"I'm waiting for you to invite me in, Darien," she said with a hint of laugher in her voice. She giggled and her eyes twinkled like stars. My eyes widen, and my entire body just seemed to freeze. I could see Serena's happy face turn into a worried expression. "Are you alright?" she asked me and placed a hand over my forehead. I can feel my heart melt as Serena placed her free hand on her own forehead. She nibbled on her lower lip before replying, "Darien, I don't think you have a fever," she pulled her hand back. I'm the idiot, how can I possably think that about Serena. She would never do something like that to me, ever.

I stepped aside to let her in, "Sorry, do come in," I said and closed the door after. Her heels clicked under the marbel floor as she walked inside the house. I watched her eyes glance around the living room, she stopped at a picture of Avery and I on the coffee table. She walked over to it and picked it up. The picture was taken two months ago, when Avery made me go have a picnic with her at the local park. Avery had her cheek glued onto my cheek, as she sat next to me. We were both smiling in the photo, and Avery had her hand on my lap.

Serena turned to me, her smile vanished. "Is this your sister?" she asked and I could tell this question bothered her. She could hardly even spit the words out. I opened my mouth to said no, but nothing came out. I couldn't bring myself to say the word. I can't tell her the truth, I don't want to lie to her, but I can't tell her that the girl in the photo is my girlfriend. It'll break the only relationship I have with Serena.

Serena turned away, and put down the photo back on the coffee table. I could sense that Serena was going to say somehting, but then the phone suddently began to ring. I picked up the telephone and said hello.

"Darien, honey. It's me, Avery," I heard over the phone, but said nothing. I looked at Serena from the corner of her eye, and she doesn't look too happy. "Daddy's still sick, so I can't spend the night with you. I just hate being away from you," she groaned sadly. I turned my attention back to Avery, and could remember what she had just said to me. Sighing, I licked my lips and noticed now dry it has become. "I love you, Darien," she said suddently. I was silent. "...Darien..."

"I love you too," I said quickly with out thinking. I held my breath as I sense Serena looking at me. Please tell me she didn't just hear what I said. But of course she heard, she wasn't even five feet away from him. Serena shiffed the weight of her body to her other foot, leaning alittle towards her left. I watched her cross her arms over her chest, making her boobs slightly pushed up together.

"Maybe I sould go," Serena said softly. She uncrossed her arms over her chest, and gripped the handle of her purse which was still over her shoulder.

"No, don't go!" I spitted out to Serena. I looked at her and stared into her eyes. Don't go, my eyes were saying. "Oh Darien, I knew you'll understand. I'm so happy that we're going to move in together," Avery said. But all I heard was Serena saying that she wanted to leave. 'Maybe I should go,' she said.

"What did you say?" I asked Avery who by now sounded very excited. "I'm so happy that Raye decided to remodle your house. Now I can finally make it into my dream house," she said happly. But it made no sense to me, it's my house. Why would I turn my house into her dream house? It's not like she's going to move in with me or anything.

I was so focused on the last sentence that Avery said, that I didn't even realize Serena was already by the door. I rushed over and grabbed her hand. "I have to go, Avery. I'll call you back later," I said quickly and hung up.

-------

Sorry for not updating sooner, and sorry for not checking my mistakes on Microsoft Word. I hope this story isn't turning sour. Also, I am not sure now soon the next chapter will be posted, don't hate me. lol. But I hope evryone will continue reading.

LiLxA.


End file.
